The present invention is directed to a concrete form assembly of panels which are spaced apart to form walls into which concrete is poured for construction purposes and to the wall formed thereby. More particularly, the present invention is directed to the panels and to means of assembling the panels to form a wall.
It is known that insulated polystyrene panels may be joined together to form walls which are interconnected with bridges so that two parallel walls are formed into which concrete may be poured for construction purposes.
The applicant is aware of the following patents which are directed to walls of structures which are formed from concrete and block and have cross supporting structure.
None of these patents disclose an insulated panel having vertical studs on the outer face of the panel with bridge means extending through the panel over a predetermined space to an opposite panel.
An object of the present invention is to provide a concrete form assembly which is more economical to produce and provides greater structural support than existing assemblies.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a concrete form assembly which is easily and rapidly used in construction sites.
Another object is to provide an assembly in which the insulation panel may be removed after the concrete has set.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a concrete form assembly for construction of structures. The assembly has at least a first and a second rectangular insulation panel. Each panel has an inner face and an outer face. The panels are disposed such that the inner faces of the respective panels are oriented toward one another. A plurality of studs are vertically disposed on the outer face of the first panel, the studs being equidistantly spaced apart. A plurality of vertically spaced-apart openings are formed in each stud. A plurality of bridge means are provided, each bridge means having a first end, an opposite second end and a length therebetween. A connecting means is formed on each first end and an engaging means is formed on each second end. Each bridge means is received in a respective one of the openings in each stud with the connecting means on the first end being exteriorly of the stud. The bridge means extends through the first panel and the engaging means on the second end is connected to the second panel. The bridge means is disposed across a desired space between the first panel and the second panel. Concrete is received in the space between the panels.
In further accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a concrete form assembly for construction of structures. The assembly has at least a first and a second rectangular insulation panel. Each panel has respectively a top, a bottom, a first side, an opposite second side, an inner face and an outer face. The panels are disposed adjacent to one another wherein the inner faces of the respective panels are oriented toward one another. A plurality of studs are vertically disposed on the outer face of each panel, the studs being equidistantly spaced apart. A plurality of vertically spaced-apart openings are formed in each stud. A plurality of loop bridges are provided. Each loop bridge is disposed in a respective one of the openings in each stud in the first panel and extends through the corresponding opening in the second panel. Each loop bridge has a first end, an opposite second end and a length therebetween. A loop is formed on each of the first end and the second end. The loop bridge extends through the first panel across a desired space and through the second panel. A plurality of retainer means are provided. Each end of each loop bridge receives a respective retainer means thereon wherein the panels are secured in the desired spaced-apart distance to receive concrete therebetween. Concrete is received in the space between the panels.
In still further accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a concrete form assembly for construction of structures. The assembly has at least a first and a second rectangular insulation panel. Each panel has respectively a top, a bottom, a first side, an opposite second side, an inner face and an outer face. The panels are disposed adjacent to one another wherein the inner faces of the respective panels are oriented toward one another. A plurality of studs are vertically disposed on the outer face of the first panel, the studs being equidistantly spaced apart. A plurality of vertically spaced-apart pairs of openings are formed in each stud, one opening of each pair having a greater length than the length of the second opening of said pair. A plurality of bridge clips are provided. Each bridge clip has a substantially U-shape with a base and a first and a second parallel leg. The first leg has a greater width than the second leg. Each leg has at least one barb formed thereon. Each leg further has an aperture formed therein distal from the base of the bridge clip. Each bridge clip is disposed in a respective pair of openings in a respective stud, the first wider leg being received in the opening with the greater length and the second leg being received in the second opening. The distal ends of each leg has the openings therein extending beyond the inner face of the insulation panel. The barbs on the legs engage the insulated panel and prevent removal of the bridge clip. A U-shaped wire bridge has an arm at opposite ends thereof. One arm of the wire bridge is received in the apertures in the distal ends of the legs of the bridge clip. The other arm of the wire bridge is connected to the second panel, wherein the panels are spaced apart by the wire bridge. Concrete is received in the space between the panels.
In another aspect, there is disclosed a concrete wall for construction of structures. The wall has at least a first and a second rectangular insulation panel. Each panel has an inner face and an outer face. The panels are disposed such that the inner faces of the respective panels are oriented toward one another. A plurality of studs are vertically disposed on the outer faces of each of the panels, the studs being equidistantly spaced apart. A plurality of vertically spaced-apart openings are formed in each stud. A plurality of bridge means are provided. Each bridge means has a first end, an opposite second end and a length therebetween. The first end of each bridge means is received in a respective opening in the studs in the first panel. The second end of each bridge means is received in a respective opening in the studs in the second panel. The bridge means are disposed across a desired space between the first panel and the second panel. A plurality of retainer means are provided. Each end of each bridge means receives a respective retainer means thereon wherein the panels are secured in the desired spaced-apart disposition. The concrete wall is disposed between the panels, the bridge means serving as reinforcing means for the concrete.
In yet another aspect, there is disclosed a concrete wall for construction of structures. The wall has a plurality of rectangular insulation panels, each having a top, a bottom, a first side, a second side, an inner face and an outer face. The panels are interconnected forming a wall. A plurality of studs are vertically disposed on the outer face of each of the panels, the studs being equidistantly spaced. A plurality of bridge means are disposed in each stud in each panel and extend approximately perpendicularly from the inner face of each panel. The concrete wall is connected to the panel by the bridge means which serve as reinforcing means for the concrete.
In still a further aspect of the present invention, there is disclosed a method of constructing a concrete wall. At least a first and a second rectangular insulation panel are provided. Each panel has an inner face and an outer face. The panels are disposed such that the inner faces of the respective panels are oriented toward one another. A plurality of studs are disposed vertically on the outer faces of both panels, the studs being equidistantly spaced apart. Each stud has a plurality of vertically spaced-apart openings formed therein. A plurality of bridge means are provided, each having a first end, a second end and a length therebetween. A connecting means is formed on each first end and an engaging means is formed on each second end. Each bridge means is disposed in a selected one of the openings in the stud in the first panel wherein the connecting means on the first end is exterior of the stud on the outer face of the first panel. The bridge means extends through the first panel across a desired space between the first panel and the second panel and engages the second panel providing a plurality of retaining means. A plurality of retaining means are provided. A respective one of the retaining means is disposed on each loop extending from the outer face of the first panel. Concrete is introduced in the space between the panels and the concrete is allowed to set.